The Radiant
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: Lolabelle, or Lola as she prefers, was there when they went to stay with the Professor. She was there during the battle with the White Witch. She was there when they were crowned kings and queens. And she's one too. PeterxOC
1. Chapter 1

Peter pov

"There are a few rules you need to follow. There will be no shouting or running. No improper use of the..."

I didn't pay much attention until Susan tried to touch one of the things on display.

"NO touching of the historical artifacts."

We kind of laughed as Susan gave us an annoyed look.

"And above all there shall be no disturbing of the professor."

She showed us upstairs.

And spoke one last time.

"And if you all are lucky Lolabelle will come out of her hiding spot."

Lolabelle?

* * *

><p>I stared out the window as it rained. Halfway listening to the announcement being made.<p>

That is until Susan cut it off.

Because Lucy.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy said.

We tried to make her feel a little better until the idiot I call my brother showed up.

"Yeah if home's still there."

I shot him an annoyed look.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked.

"Yes Mum," he replied.

"Ed!"

He kept quiet.

"Tomorrow's going to be great," I told Lucy.

"Really

* * *

><p><strong>okay there done<strong>

**next chapter is in Lucy's pov and we meet Lolabelle**

**I wrote this just because Peter (in my opinion) _needs_ a love interest**

**and there is a little twist**

**nothing major**

**it's going by the movie**

**but some parts are super different because of my OC**


	2. Chapter 2

**when I was starting this chapter it was raining**

**and in the chapter it rains**

**go figure**

* * *

><p>Lucy pov<p>

I was so bored.

Susan thought of a really boring word game.

It was raining.

Then I heard something that Edmond said.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?"

Susan slammed the book shut.

That's when and idea popped into my mind.

I went over to Peter.

"We could play hide and seek."

"But we're already having so much fun," he said.

Fun. Oh please.

I decided to do my cutest most adorable little girl face.

"Pretty please?"

"One, two, three..."

I smiled.

But Edmond wasn't so happy.

"What?!"

I ran off to find a hiding spot.

I found one behind some curtains but Edmond pushed me while saying, "I found it first."

I huffed and started running again.

And no sooner than I had turned the corner I bumped into someone.

I looked up hoping that it wasn't Mrs. Macready.

And it wasn't.

It was a girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes.

She had an amused look on her face.

"Is it or is it not, that there is no running in the house?" she said.

"I-I-I, we-I ..." I stuttered.

"We were playing hide and seek and I was trying to find a hiding spot."

"Oh, well, then," she said, "I won't tell. Come with me I know of a good hiding spot. And my name is Lolabelle, but I prefer just Lola."

I nodded as I followed her.

She lead me to a room.

And in the middle of the room was something covered by a sheet.

I went over there and pulled it off.

Revealing a wardrobe.

Lola nodded as I opened it.

She followed me in.

I kept going back until my hand hit something.

I gasped.

"What is it?" she asked.

I turned around and saw a winter wonderland.

Lola came beside me.

"Hey by the way what is your name?" she asked me.

"Lucy Pevensie."

* * *

><p><strong>there done<strong>

**and it's still raining**

**Ed: why does Peter get a love interest not me**

**me: because you aren't cute enough**

**Lola: and you are a idiot**

**Ed: okay I get it**


	3. Chapter 3

**me: Edmond**

**Ed: *groans* what**

**me: someone reviewed telling me to stop bashing you**

**Ed: *happy* will you**

**me: yes-**

**Ed: YAY!**

**me: when I do the next story for this**

**Ed: why then**

**me: because in Prince Caspian you are so damn sexy**

**Peter: hey watch what you say around Lucy**

**Lola: *sniggers* enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>Lola pov<p>

I followed Lucy out into the snow.

But how are we in a wardrobe?!

And it's snowing!?

"We probably shouldn't go too far Lucy," I said looking back.

She looked to the wardrobe.

"Okay," she replied.

Soon we came to a lamp. Fire was going on the inside.

But who would be here to light the fire?

Lucy touched it.

Suddenly we here a noise.

Lucy looked scared and was looking all around for the source.

I stayed close to her.

Then from behind some trees someone came out scaring Lucy.

And I guess we scared him too.

I wasn't even a bit startled.

But there was something about the person...

I turned my attention back to Lucy.

She looked to me before starting to make her way to the packages that were on the ground.

The guy behind the tree started to, I guess stutter, coming closer.

And his legs were weird.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Lucy asked.

Gosh, I must have blanked out .

"I'm a faun. And what are? You must be some beard-less dwarf." He said.

A faun?

But those are myths.

What's going on?

"I'm Lucy Pevensie. Nice to meet you Mr. Tumnus."

Oh, I did it again.

He looked at me expecting me to say something.

Truth is, I don't trust him already.

"The name's Lola," I said a bit harshly.

He brushed it off.

"How would you like to have tea with me?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

I put my hand on Lucy's shoulder.

" No, we should be leaving now," I said glaring at him.

He said something about toast, tea, and...sardines?

Lucy looked at me. I shrugged.

" Well, if you insist," Lucy said.

He lead us through the snow. To his house.

I have a bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Lola pov

I looked around his home.

Small and cozy and boring.

Lucy looked at a framed picture.

"That,'' Mr. Tumnus said, " is my father."

"He has a nice face," Lucy commented.

"He looks a lot like you," I said.

"No, no. I'm not very much like him at all."

Whatever.

He came with the tea.

I sat next to Lucy as he handed me a cup.

I didn't drink it at all. What if he poisoned it?

Now I'm all paranoid...

He started to play something.

I felt myself getting tired.

Wait, I was just fine.

Lucy's cup fell as she slept.

I just noticed the fire was moving around in the shapes of animals and other creatures.

My eyes were getting heavy.

Just as I fell asleep the fire shaped as a lion and roared.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open.<p>

It was dark out now.

Lucy sat up.

"We should be getting back now," I said to Lucy.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Mr. Tumnus said.

He was sitting on stairs...crying a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked him suspiciously.

He looked at us.

"...I'm kidnapping you..."

I really want to get my hands around his neck right now.

"It was the White Witch. She gave orders. If any of us saw a human wondering in the forest to turnit over to her."

"Mr. Tumnus you wouldn't...I thought you were my friend," Lucy said.

Oh Lucy, you're just too young and naive to understand.

He looked at us.

* * *

><p>We were running through the forest.<p>

"Even some of the trees are on her side."

I looked around at the trees.

How can they tell anyone anything?

I ignored what he was saying to Lucy.

And then pulled her through the wardrobe.

"...98...99...100. Ready or not here I come."

Wait. What?

* * *

><p><strong>okay Lucy pov next chapter<strong>

**and the others meet Lola**

**can I please have 2 reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy pov

"I'm back. I'm alright. I'm okay!''

"Be quiet he's coming," Edmond said.

Peter came to where we were.

Edmond came out of his hiding spot.

Peter said something but I was too busy trying to figure out why they weren't worried.

Susan came to us.

"Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore."

"But I've been gone for hours," I said.

They went to the room were the wardrobe was.

And when they opened it, it was like a regular wardrobe.

I noticed Lola wasn't here anymore.

I wonder where she went.

"Lucy, the only woods here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said.

"One game at a time, Lu," Peter said.

They started to walk away.

"But I haven't been imagining," I told them.

"That's enough," Susan said.

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

''Well I believe you," Edmond said.

I have doubts about that.

"You do?"

"Of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

Then he and Peter started arguing.

Edmond and Susan left.

"But it really was there..." I said.

"Susan's right Lucy. That's enough."

Then Peter left too.

I turned and closed the wardrobe.

And felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Lola.

"It's okay Lucy, they just don't know anything," she told me.

I nodded and followed her out. She showed me around to her room.

"You know, Lucy, don't worry too much about them. They'll believe you eventually. And when they do you can rub it in their faces that you were right all along."

I giggled. Lola is really nice. And even though we just met, she seems like a sister to me.

I stayed with her for a while then went back to the others.

* * *

><p>Lola pov<p>

I was sleeping until I felt someone shake me.

"Lola wake up," Lucy whispered.

I sat up. "What is it?"

"I went back," she said excited, "Narnia's still there."

I followed her as she woke up her siblings.

"Peter, wake up! Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there?"

"Lucy what are you talking about?" Lucy's sister, Susan, I think, said.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe just like I said!"

I have the feeling no one noticed I was there yet.

They thought she was dreaming the whole thing. And when she said her brother, Edmond, went to he lied.

"-some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

And he made her cried.

She ran past me. That is when they noticed me.

I glared at each of them. "I hope you all are happy now. Why can't you just believe her? She's still a child, you don't have to ignore her just because you think you know what you don't!"

I turned to go find Lucy.

I heard them following to find her too.

Lucy bumped into the professor.

And threw her arms around him and cried.

He looked extremely confused about this. And of course Mrs. Macready came grumbling something about sleeping in the stable.

"I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate."

I went to help while the professor talked to Peter and Susan.

* * *

><p>Lucy pov (the next day at breakfast)<p>

We sat at the table to eat breakfast.

I wonder where Lola is.

She sat next to me.

Oh, that's where. She smiled at me.

"Who are you?" Susan asked her.

She licked her lips. "Well, if you didn't know, this house had other people in it before you. Lolabelle, just Lola though. Don't introduce yourselves, Lucy told me who you are already."

"Why do you even believe Lucy?" Edmond asked.

Lola smirked. "Because I can. Is that a problem?"

"You shouldn't put such ridiculous notions in her head," Susan said. Lola rolled her eyes.

"Look you can't tell me what to do. If I want to do something I can. I live here. You are only visiting so don't think you can boss me around. Got it?"

They didn't say anything.

"Like I thought," Lola muttered.

Yep, I really like her now.

* * *

><p><strong>wow this was long<strong>

**i was looking at the story stats which i have not looked at since last time i updated**

**and at first there were like 4 follows now 10?!**

**anyway how do you like Lola**

**you got to see a little more of her in this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Lola pov

I was sitting with Lucy under a tree as her siblings were playing a game.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another..." I didn't pay much attention to the rest of what he was saying. I was too busy looking at him.

He is...cute. I guess. I'm not really one for categorizing people for their looks.

I looked over at Lucy as she read. She was already becoming the little sister I never had.

"Hey, Lucy, " I said. She looked up at me.

"Yes?" I pulled one of my old necklaces out of my pocket. I had mmade it a year or so ago.

"Here I want you to have this. Think of it as whenever you miss me when you leave, you have something from me. And it also makes you my honorary sister."

She smiled and looked at the shell that was strung in the middle. The professor and Mrs. Macready had taken me to a beach a few years ago.

"It's wonderful," Lucy said smiling up at me.

Suddenly, we both heard a crash. My head snapped over and I saw that a window was broken.

Oh, great...

* * *

><p>Lucy and I had just gotten to the room.<p>

"Nice going, Ed," Peter said. (That ryhmed)

"You balled it!" Edmond exclaimed.

I shook my head at the two.

"What on earth is going on up there?" Mrs. Macready said. Oh, crap! This had better not get me in trouble, or Lucy for that matter.

"It's the Macready! " Susan said. Yes, everyone fears her.

We started running around the house. Gosh, how many rules are these people going to make me break?!

But everywhere we went we heard Mrs. Macready coming. It's like she was everywhere all at once!

Then we got to the room where the wardrobe was. Edmond opened it. "Come on!"

"You've got to be kidding me, " Susan muttered.

I looked at her. "Can you think of something better? "

She huffed. Then we heard footsteps again.

We all went to the wardrobe. Peter gently pushed us all in. What the heck! I have a no touching rule! Lucy is the exception.

"Get back," Peter whispered.

We all started moving back, stepping on eachother and bumping one another.

Then Susan and Peter fell back into snow. Lucy and I exchanged glances. Now tgey'll see how wrong they were.

"Impossible, " Susan said, standing up.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination, " Lucy said to them.

They looked at her apologetically.

Ha, now they know who's right.

I guess I blanked out for a second because Lucy threw a snowball at Peter. And that started a snowball fight.

"Ow!" Edmond yelled as one hit him, "Stop it!" Oh, come on it's just snow.

"You little liar," Peter said to him.

"You didn't believe her either! " Edmond retorted.

''Apologize to Lucy." Edmond didn't say anything.

"Say you're sorry! "

"Okay! I'm sorry. " He didn't sound like he wanted to apologize.

Lucy smiled. "It's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending. "

That's what he gets.

"We should really go back," Susan said.

"But shouldn't we take a look around?" Edmond said. Um, who's going to listen to you...?

Peter's eyes darted to me then to Lucy. "I think Lucy should decide. "

Then she said the one name I didn't feel like hearing. .

Oh, great here we go again.


End file.
